Love Can Drive You Insane
by Brain Dead Tampon
Summary: I stood there in my room trying so hard not to cry. Had he really just said that? It couldn’t be. His sentence still rang in my ears. “I don’t love you, Bella.”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I wish I did. **

I stood there in my room trying so hard not to cry. Had he really just said that? It couldn't be. His sentence still rang in my ears.

"I don't love you, Bella." He starred at me trying to see what my reaction would be to these words.

"No, this can't be happening. You told me you would love me forever." I said my voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm sorry Bella but I lied."

"You bastard, so I guess everything you ever said was a lie?" I asked. My eyes were stinging with tears and my throat was feeling like it was closing.

"No, I did love you. But I just…don't anymore." He ran his perfect hand through his hair. I wanted nothing more than to entwine my fingers with his. But at this moment I knew he wanted to leave. He fidgeted where he stood and his beautiful topaz eyes looked everywhere except at me.

"So tell me Edward, who is she?" I asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me baffled. But I knew him to well to be fooled by his acting.

"WHO IS SHE? AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY BULL. YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHO IM TALKING ABOUT." I screamed. He flinched and let out a sigh.

"Her name is Samantha." A cold heartless laugh escaped my lips. This laugh was nothing like the laugh I knew.

"Let me guess she's a vampire. You couldn't stand how you had to be so careful around me, right? After all I'm just a pitiful human girl." He opened his mouth to say something else but I didn't want to hear another word. He had told me he loved me and that nothing in the world would change that. Then what the hell was this.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP." I screamed. "LEAVE, GET OUT, GO TO YOUR PRECIOUS SAMANTHA HOPEFULLY SHE WILL BE ABLE SATISFY YOUR EVERY NEED." He opened up his mouth to tell me something. Probably some bull about being sorry. But I didn't want to hear any of it.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed one more time. I shut my eyes as tears flowed freely down my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see my window opened and no sign of Edward. The cold night air came in making me feel numb.

"No, please don't leave me. I love you. I… can't live without you. You are my life." I said to the empty night air. I collapsed on to my bed as sobs racked my body. I couldn't stop. My nose was running and I wiped away at it angrily.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed.

"Why? Why did you leave me?" I whimpered. I closed my eyes and tried to think about anything but him. But his perfect face kept showing up in my mind. I felt like my insides were turning to mush and something was beating me.

I opened my eyes and saw this little troll looking thing. I cried harder and harder as the little demon kicked me over and over again. His face was bright with glee. His bright topaz eyes were the only thing I couldn't stand to look at for too long. His short stubby legs repeatedly hit me over and over again. His small orange arms swung back and forth on my body. His red teeth showed brightly under the light of my room. His shrill high pitched laugh made my head spin.

The door was thrown open and Charlie came in saying, "Bella what's wrong?" but I couldn't respond. Tears kept rolling down my face and I could taste the saltines of them on my tongue. My eyes were fixed on the little demon in the corner. As soon as Charlie had opened the door it had backed off. I just lay there waiting for it to attack again and hurt me.

"What did Edward do?" Charlie asked me. His voice sounded so far away. I screamed as I heard the name of the one person that I loved. The little demon licked its lips greedily. Charlie grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Look at me Bella." He said his voice full of worry. I started to scratch at myself and trying to pull my hair out. I could feel this hole ripping me apart from the inside. I couldn't stand the pain.

"Stop it Bella." Charlie screamed. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed some numbers. He started talking but it all sounded like gibberish.

Next thing I knew some people were coming into the room. I had never seen them before and they stood there looking at me with pity in their eyes.

"He's going to get you." I said hissing at them.

A women beside me spoke up, "Who is?" I looked at her and screamed as the little devil jumped on her.

She looked at me like I was crazy as so did everyone else. She did a hand motion to some guy that was holding me down. I felt a sharp pain on my arm. "Edward." I whispered before I drifted of into a black abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

I woke up in a white room, lying beneath scratchy covers. I rubbed at me eyes trying to see clearly. I tried to rack my brain to remember something, anything. I couldn't remember my age or even my name. I turned my head and saw a man in his late 40's sitting beside the bed. He was asleep and his sheriff badge gleamed under the florescent light of the room. I nudged him lightly and his eyes shot open like lightning.

"Excuse me sir. Can you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"Bella, you're in the hospital." He said looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"My… my name is Bella." I said in astonishment. "That's a pretty name." I spoke with a smile on my face. I looked down at myself and studied all the needles and things stinking to my body. I wondered what had happened to land me in this great big white room in the hospital.

"Carlisle" The man said loud enough to be heard across the room. A handsome man walked in with a white coat on. His topaz eyes shinned with love and his face had a serene smile upon it.

"What's wrong with her?" the man next to me asked.

"She should be fine, Charlie" The man named Carlisle said. So that was his name, Charlie, it suit him nicely.

"She doesn't even know her own name." The man named Charlie said his voice risings with hysterics. The man named Carlisle moved towards the bed and sat down next to me.

"How old are you?" he asked me. I tried to think about how old I was but all I came up with was a blank.

"I don't know." I said.

"What about your name?"

"Bella"

"What about your last name?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No sorry."

"Do you remember what happened before you came here?"

"No" I replied. My mind was hurting as I tried to think about the answers to the questions he was asking me. I knew that I should have known the answers to these questions but my mind was a complete blank.

"I think that something happened that made her mind completely shut down, which caused her to act the way she had that night that you brought her here. Now that she has had some rest, her mind was able to repair itself and when she went insane for a bit somehow it made all her memories disappears." Carlisle said to Charlie.

"So you mean she doesn't even remember me?" Charlie said.

"I remember you Charlie." I said to him as I could see that I not remembering him was hurting him deeply. A smile broke out across his face but was quickly wiped away when Carlisle spoke.

"Do you know how Charlie is related to you?" Carlisle said. I shook my head disappointed in my self. Charlie rubbed his eyes and his face looked even more tired and worn.

"I think I might have a solution. Maybe if she saw Edward, maybe just maybe she will get all her memories back."

"No, she is not seeing him again." Charlie said angrily. They started to argue and finally Charlie gave in. In a blink of an eye Carlisle had his phone to his ear and was moving his lips but no sound came out.

I wondered how he could do that but a second later a young man came into the room and made me forget all about my questions. The first thing I noticed was his topaz eyes and how the were full of pity. His bronze hair fell over his eyes and had that just out of bed look. He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. He wore a black Motion City Soundtrack shirt with blue jeans and a leather jacket. He moved so fluidly that it looked like if I even blinked next to him it would look awkward compared to his movements. A small blush rose in my cheeks as he looked at me with such intensity.

Carlisle looked at me and said, "Bella this is Edward do you remember him?" he asked.

"No sorry." I said again and I really was. How could I possibly not remember this beautiful guy? He was almost like an angel, like a greek god.

"Can I talk to her in private?" Edward said and his voice shocked me. It was the most angelic thing I had ever heard. Carlisle nodded but Charlie said an angry, "no."

"Please just 5 minutes." Edward said.

"It's okay Charlie. He wont hurt me." I said to him. Charlie looked at me for a second and I just smiled at him. For some reason unknown to me I felt connected to Charlie. I grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze before he left. Once Carlisle and Charlie both had left I turned to look at Edward.

"You don't remember me?" he asked me.

"No I'm sorry. Should I?" I asked him. He shook his head and sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing" he looked up at me again with his topaz eyes and I got the biggest pain in the middle of my chest. Tears started to pool at my eyes. His eyes filled with worry and he said, "What's wrong Bella? Bella?" I couldn't say anything.

My lungs were burning and my chest felt like it was being ripped open. My back slammed back onto the bed as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Carlisle." Edward said. Carlisle came in a second later with Charlie right behind him. I could hear beeps, one coming right after another. My heart felt like it was about to bust out of my chest. I couldn't stand the pain. My ears were ringing and I could see Charlie crying and trying to be by my side. A hand full of nurses and doctors came into my room fluttering about trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I could feel my body thrusting itself up as if something was trying to get out from inside of me.

A loud scream exploded out of my lungs and my throat burned as the scream died away. I looked up at the ceiling and the whiteness of it seemed to be overcoming me. The pain started to ease as did all the noises. All I could see around me was white and I felt like I was being lifted. A sigh escaped my lips before I closed my eyes with the final beat of my heart.

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Edward's POV**

I watched as they lowered my former love into the ground. All around me people cried and held on to each other for support. I could see René sitting in the very front barely being able to stay in her chair. She was trying to calm down but the tears kept coming. Charlie sat next to her with no emotion on his face. The spark that I had seen in his eyes every time he walked in the door and saw Bella was completely gone. Jacob and Billy both sat there quietly not making a noise. But one look into Jacob's head and you would be able to see that he was dying.

I now noticed how much he did love her. He was right in thinking I was a monster. She was so sweet, so kind and I had broken her beyond repair. I looked down at my hands and tried to think, what if I had stayed with her instead of telling her the truth? Would she have died? I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to clear it of these 'what if' thoughts. I felt the one person's hand that I had given up Bella for, entwine with mine. I looked up at the beautiful face of Samantha. How she could love me after what I had done to Bella was mind boggling. A light smile crept into her face and my heart seemed to jump inside my chest. I loved Samantha with all my heart. But why was it that it was so hard to see Bella dead? I looked over at the rest of my family.

Alice was heartbroken. She wouldn't be able to take much more of seeing Bella in her coffin. Jasper looked like he was about to die right there in his seat from all the emotions emitting from everyone. Esme was the only one actually showing her feelings. She was dry sobbing into the crook of Carlisle's neck. For a second I stared at her. She had loved Bella like she loved each and every one of us. Losing her reminded her of when she lost her own baby. It made me want to die to think that I was causing my dear mother this much pain.

Carlisle came next, he had his arms around Esme and he kept whispering in her ear. "Shhh, its ok. She's in a better place." He repeated over and over again. But I could clearly see that he was being strong for Esme now when she needed him. Later when they were alone they would probably cry together letting themselves mourn the death of Bella together.

Right next to Carlisle was Rosalie who surprised me, she was not looking at where Bella lay but instead she looked down at her hands. She was shaking lightly but you wouldn't be able to tell unless you looked at her for more than a second. It was then that I noticed that Rosalie was dry sobbing. But I didn't understand why since she had always hated Bella. I was curious to see why this was but left her mind alone.

Emmett sat there as still as a boulder. Seeing his face with a frown upon it was like seeing a bunny without its fur, unnatural. Since he had found out about Bella's death he hadn't been his normal funny self. He had been quieter and more distant. Samantha squeezed my hand and I turned my head to look at her. Her smile made me want to kiss her right then and there but I restrained myself. I couldn't do that here while the funeral was going on.

Soon it was over, Charlie, René, and Phil all stood beside each other waiting to say there goodbyes to everyone that had come. I made my way to them with the rest of my family. When it was our turn Carlisle spoke up. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her."

"You tried your best." Charlie said. He hugged each one of them and René and Phil stood there staring at us with wide eyes. This was the first time seeing us all together. Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Samantha and Jasper all said their condolences. When it was my turn to talk to them Charlie completely ignored me but René and Phil both gave me a hug and thanked me for coming. I wasn't offended that Charlie had done that. He was right in doing so. I was to blame for Bella's death and he should hate me. I would never forgive myself for it as long as I lived.

_My mind has been a bit preoccupied so I haven't really had time to sit down and write a new chapter for this story. So forgive me for not updating sooner. A new chapter is on its way in the next couple of days. :D_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I took in a huge breath and jumped up. My forehead hit something and I opened my eyes rubbing my sore head. I tried to look around but it was pitch black. It smelled rather odd in this place. All I could tell was that I was lying down and I had been for more than a couple hours since my legs felt numb. I reached around me and felt walls all around me. It felt like a small closed box. Where am I? I pushed up and the wall but it wouldn't budge. Was I buried? Who the hell would bury a person alive? I punched harder and harder on the top of the wood of the box.

"Help! I am still alive!! HELP! Someone get me out of here." I kept banging on the top of the box without stopping. There air supply was dwindling and pretty soon I would suffocate. I started to cry and sob loudly.

"No, you can't cry, you have to figure out a way to get out of here. Think, think." I scolded myself between sobs. I got an idea and I turned around until my back was facing what I guessed was the top of the box. I took a deep breath and slammed my back on to the top of the box. I heard a huge thump as it lifted off and landed somewhere. I took in the fresh air of the outside world.

I heaved myself up and crawled out of the hole. I looked down and noticed that it was a coffin in which I lay. I looked around trying to find my tombstone. All I could make out was dirt thrown all over the place. It looked as if someone had put a bomb underground and the dirt had ricochet all over the place when it exploded. I ran towards my coffin lid and picked it up in my arms. Whoever wanted me dead should at least still think I was dead. I ran back to my coffin and laid it inside. I ran back and forth trying to put the dirt back in its place. By the time I was finished I was hungry and tired. I could barely stand on my own two feet.

I lay down and looked up at the stars. Now that I wasn't moving around so much, I could think. I tried to think about what was the last thing I remembered before waking up and I realized I didn't remember anything. Not my name, my age, my parents, if I even had a family, what my favorite color was, or what I looked like.

How was it possible that I didn't remember any of the things that I was suppose to remember? Just as I was trying to remember something, anything my stomach let out a huge growl. I slowly got up and felt something hard under my hand. I brushed away the dirt and noticed that it was a tombstone, my tombstone. I strained my eyes to read what was carved on it.

Isabella Marie Swan

1988-2006

Loving daughter and friend.

That was me, which meant I did have a family and I was 18. So then everyone thought I was dead. What the hell was happening? I started walking trying to find the main road or something. I looked around quickly realizing that I had no clue where I was.

All of a sudden I smelt a sickly sweet scent that made my stomach churn and my nose burn. What the hell is that? I held my nose closed and looked around trying to find what this smell came from. My body began to shake and it wouldn't stop. My eyes widened in horror. What was happening to me?

**O.o What is up with Bella? Wait and find out. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

**BELLA'S POV**

_I started walking trying to find the main road or something. I looked around quickly realizing that I had no clue where I was. I kept turning my head hoping that something would trigger my memories. All of a sudden, I smelled a sickly sweet scent that made my stomach churn and my nose burn. I held my nose closed and looked around trying to find what this smell came from. My body began to shake and it wouldn't stop. My eyes widened in horror. What was happening to me? My head wiped around towards were the scent was coming from and I saw it. _

It was a man but he was too beautiful to be a regular man. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he wasn't human. But I wasn't scared in the least about what he could do to me. I looked at his red penetrating eyes and didn't blink. He had short blonde hair that was spiked up. He reminded me of a magazine male model. He had his nose scrunched up in distaste. Even with his abnormal features it didn't seem unnatural to me. It was almost as if his features reminded me of something in my past. 

Suddenly out of no where I felt myself explode. I could feel my bones changing and regrouping, my skin stretching and fur sprouting from everywhere. It was the most horrible feeling yet it wasn't. It made me feel freer and whole for once. I looked down at my hands but they weren't hands, they were paws. 

"What the hell?" I said but all that came out was some deep growling from deep inside my chest. I stared down at my hands and remembering the thing standing before me I looked up. Our eyes met for a split second before he took off back they way he had come. Something inside me seemed to take over and I started to chase the man. I could smell the salty breeze of the beach not very far away and every other scent in this forest. I couldn't believe how many scents I had missed with my normal human senses. My eyes were only on this thing that looked like a man, running from me in fright. A part of me didn't understand what was going on but another part of me knew that this was the right thing to do. This thing running from me was something deadly and something that I should not trust. Then out of no where a voice popped into my head. 

"Everyone spread out and search for it." 

"Will do, Sam." A second voice replied.

"Hey does anyone else smell that?" a third voice spoke. 

"Shut up and focus Quil." The second voice said again. 

"No seriously guys it smells familiar yet…It doesn't." The third voice said that I now realized was called Quil. 

"Stop contradicting yourself." The second voice said again.

"He's right Jake. You go check it out while we do this." Sam said showing signs that he was the leader. I heard a growl and then angry muttering that wasn't eligible. I pounced on the running man and ripped into his neck tearing it away from his body. Before I could even blink the body of the man was in shreds. I looked up with an arm hanging from my mouth. My eyes were met with 10 pairs of eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**CHP.6 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I took a step back seeing 10 huge menacing wolfs standing before me. Each one was different and each one seemed to have some distinction to tell them apart.

"Who are you?" I heard the voice of the man that I had learned was named Sam. 

"Oh um I'm Isabella." I said after a couple of seconds of silence. 

"Do you know what you are?" he spoke to me again through my thoughts. None of them seemed to get closer or move as if they were afraid that they might scare me off. I was trying to figure out how this was happening and could only come up with one conclusion this was all a dream and I would wake up soon. As long as I was here I might as well play along and see where it leads. 

"Actually, no." I said. I sat down and looked down at my paws. "I woke up in a coffin and I'm not sure how I got there. I somehow got out and then I saw…I saw my tombstone and then well I saw that-" I pointed to the thing on the ground but now I noticed that one of the wolves was starting a fire to the remains. 

"What are you doing?" I asked the wolf starting the fire.

"This is the only way to make sure that it is really dead." Sam spoke again. A thousand questions ran through my head and then I heard Sam say loudly. 

"Stop," And instantly I did. It was as if he had some kind of power over me. I didn't like it one bit.

"Look you need to focus so you can change back." Sam said like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

"Um…ok." I said uncertain that I could change back to my human form. I closed my eyes and focused on changing back. I felt my body slowly changing and transforming. I could hear the rest of them changing right along with me.

"Shit." I heard someone yell out. 

"Bella?" I heard the guy that was named Jake say. I looked up and his eyes never left my own. I felt something deep inside me stir. It seemed as if I knew him. I wanted to go up to him and entwine my fingers in his. I wanted him to say my name again because it sounded so beautiful coming from him.

"Everyone turn around." Sam said turning around himself. Jake's eyes suddenly trailed down and he quickly shut his eyes. 

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to look sorry." he said. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was completely naked from head to toe. I gasped and quickly covered myself up as much as possible. 

"Jake, go get her some clothes from Emily and come back here." Sam said. I saw Jake stand there for a second. He seemed to be contemplating whether to disobey Sam's orders and stay or go. 

"Jacob!" Sam roared. 

"Quil, go get the clothes and hurry." Jake said coolly. Jake turned his head slightly towards Sam's direction just as Sam did the same in Jake's direction. Quil looked back and forth between Jake and Sam. Jake looked straight at Sam unblinking and Sam did the same. They seemed to be having a staring contest to see who the one that had the more power was or at least who would look away first. Sam was the first to look away. He looked at Quil and nodded slightly. Quil erupted into his wolf form again and ran out through the trees. 

"What am I?" I asked once I could no longer see the huge shape of Quil. 

"Bella you're a werewolf." I heard Jake say as if I should have already known this. I paused for a second trying to comprehend what he had said. Had I heard him right? He couldn't possibly think that I was a werewolf. Yes, he was one that was for sure. I wasn't blind. I had clearly seen all of them transform from the huge werewolf's to the humans standing before me. I shook my head trying to think of a logical reason to all this. 

"Why do you keep calling me Bella?" I asked. Before anyone could answer my question Quil came out with clothes in a bag hanging from his mouth. His eyes were closed shut and he walked slowly towards me. He dropped the bag a couple feet from me, nudged it with his nose and turned to walk back to where the rest stood. I grabbed the bag and walked behind a near by bush. Even with their backs turned, I didn't feel right changing right there. I quickly changed and walked out of the bushes. The clothes fit just right on my body and I felt better being out of those dirty walls. 

"I'm descent." I said loudly enough that they could hear. They all turned around and my eyes instantly went to Jacob. When he looked into my eyes and smiled my heart seemed to do a back flip inside my chest. 

"Another girl in our pack, man this is going to suck." I heard someone say. I turned and looked at some guy that was smiling teasingly in my direction. I just looked at him not knowing what to say. I heard Jake approaching me. I didn't know how I knew that those were his quiet footsteps but something told me they were. 


	7. Chapter 7

**CH.7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

"Bella," He said waiting for me to respond. I looked up at him not knowing what I should do. He looked at me pleading with his eyes for him to tell him something. Then before I knew it I was in his arms, pressed up against his body and he was kissing me. My eyes shot open and I saw thousands upon thousands of memories that were of my life. I saw Edward, I saw the Cullen's, I saw my mother and father, I saw myself in Jacob's garage, I saw myself jumping off the cliff, meeting the Volturi, and then finally then last time I had seen Edward and what he had said. I gasped and stepped away from Jacob's embrace.

"No no no no no no no." I said over and over again. I fell to the ground as tears rolled down my face. I now remembered every single thing that had happened. His kiss had brought all the good and bad memories flooding back. Before I knew it I was changing back to my werewolf form. I looked down at my paws and had to make sure that this wasn't a dream. I took a swipe at my own face and felt as my own blood ran from the cut. I shut my eyes hoping that I would wake up.

"Bella, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Jake said looking up at me. His eyes were full of sorrow and it pained me even more to know that I had hurt him. It was almost comical how now he looked so puny next to me. But I couldn't laugh. All I could do is cry. I ran from him and the rest of the pack trying to run from myself. A heart breaking howl erupted from my throat. I could hear Jake's cries inside my head for me to come back but I couldn't. I needed to see my dad now more than ever.

I stood there at the small window at the end of the kitchen. I peered inside the kitchen in which I had cooked many dinners for my dad and what I saw broke my heart. Charlie sat at the foot of the table. His face was in his hands making it impossible for me to see what he was doing. His shoulders shook and he kept gasping for air. Then he called out my name, "oh Bella, I miss you so much. Why did you have to leave like that?" his cries became stronger and louder. I wanted to die. All I ever did was make everyone feel pain. I felt a nudge at my side. I turned and was met with Jake's pleading eyes.

"Bella we need to go back to the La Push. If we get seen, you're dad will probably try to shoot us." He said. I ignored him and looked back at Charlie.

"Look we'll figure something out so that you can come visit him. Just please for tonight come with me. We need to get you some new clothes, food and sleep." He said pleading me with his voice to come. I could feel that I was hungry and I was tired. But I didn't want to leave. I looked at Charlie through the window trying to memorize every single line on his face. Jake nudged me one more time and I turned from my house and ran towards Sam's house. I didn't wait for Jake to catch up to me but soon when I stopped behind Sam's house. Jake was standing right there next to me waiting for me to be ready to go inside.

"Wait here while I get you some clean clothes from Emily." He left to go inside and left me standing there alone. I could hear everyone inside talk about me and it made me feel so alone. I wanted to leave and go home to my room. But too soon Jake came back out with clothes in his hand. He spread them out on a nearby rock and turned his back to me. I tried to phase back to my normal self but it seemed twice as difficult as it had before. It took me about 5 times before I was able to change.

It wasn't a good feeling as each bone changed and my hair seemed to retract back into my body. I took my time as I got dressed trying to postpone my meeting with them as much as possible. But it seemed that this meeting with the Quileute pack was inevitable. I took a deep breath and walked towards Jake. He turned just as I was about to tap him on his shoulder and my hand met his cheek. I closed my eyes as I felt something deep inside my gut that I had never felt before. My eyes shot open as Jake started to talk.

"Look Bella about before when I…when I kissed you, I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," before he could say anymore I put my finger on his lips to quiet him.

"Look lets not talk about that now. Ok? Let's just do this and then we will talk about that kiss ok?" he nodded silently and I motioned for him to lead the way to the rest of his pack. He grabbed my hand like he use to and led me inside. Everyone looked up at me from the kitchen table. I noticed that all was left on the kitchen table was a bunch of bread crumbs and dirty plates.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters. **_I hate these little author's notes. But here you go. Thank you to everyone that has given me those great reviews. You guys rock. I'm not sure what's going to happen past chapter 11. I need to try to write out the ending. I just haven't really been inspired, writer's block sort of I guess. Or maybe it's just that I am working on three stories at the same time. I have no clue how this story is going to end. If any of you have any ideas please message me. Well till next time. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Bella's POV**

"Oh you must be starving. Sit down and ill cook you something." Emily said standing up to walk to the fridge. Her scars were still as permanent as ever but now I could clearly see the little things that made her beautiful. Even with that wide scars across her face her eyes still shown with love for her 'sons'. I looked up at Jake not knowing what to do here. I felt like an outsider standing there in that small cramped kitchen. Quil sat up from his chair and offered it to me.

"No thanks. I just want a place to sleep for tonight. Ill be out of you're hair after that." I said not wanting to intrude on them. Sam stood up and looked directly at me.

"We can't let you leave the reservation till you have more control of yourself." He said calmly.

"Then, were the hell am I suppose to go?" I yelled slamming my hand down on the table and in the process smashing the table into two pieces.

"Calm down Bella." Jake whispered in my ear.

"You want me to calm down after I just found out I'm a werewolf? Calm down? You all know what I'm going through and you want me to-" I could feel my self start to shake and I started to take in deep breaths. I didn't want to show them weakness. Once I had calmed down enough to stop shaking I spoke, "fine. I won't leave the reservation till I learn how to handle myself." I got up ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" I heard Jake say.

"I am going to find somewhere to sleep till you all will let me leave."

"No you're going to be crashing at my house." He said as if he was ordering me to do it. I could feel my body begin to shake again and I made my hand into fist so they wouldn't see it again.

"Why?" I asked trying to fight back the anger in my voice.

"Because you don't have anywhere else to go and plus we need to talk." He said. I let out a deep breath in defeat.

"Fine, ill be outside. Go ahead and resume your conversation about me once I leave." I said. I could feel the wind against my hot body as I stepped outside and it felt good. I walked down to first beach wondering what the Cullen's where doing. They had probably already left and Ed-… Edward was probably with his precious Samantha happy that I was out of the picture. No more measly, idiotic, good for nothing human having to save. I chuckled out loud and it sickened me at how cold hearted it sounded. It was nothing like the old Bella's laugh.

My stomach growled loudly but I ignored it and pushed my hunger to the back of my mind. Right now I had to figure out how this had happened. My parents had no family blood with any of the Quileute right? So then how the hell had this happened? And then there was another question, why hadn't any of the Cullen's smelled it in my blood? I didn't understand how this had happened and why it had happened?

Maybe Edward had been right, I really was a danger magnet. I shook my head trying to rid my head of these thoughts. I didn't want to think anymore. I just wanted to lie down and sleep without dreams for once. But tonight that would not be an easy task. I heard the slow quiet steps of Jacob coming towards me.

"I'm tired." I said before he could reach out his hand towards me.

"Ok let's go home." Those words felt right coming from him. And for once I wished that I had not chosen Edward over Jacob. I stood next to him and he grabbed my hand in his. His ruff, callused hand felt like home in mine. I hadn't felt this safe in, I didn't even remember how long.


	9. Chapter 9

**CH.9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

Even though I hated what was happening to me, I learned how to control my anger with the Quileute's teaching me. Pretty soon I found myself getting closer and closer to them. Even Paul with his anger problems was pretty cool at times. Leah usually was off by herself not wanting to be around Sam and I understood that. She talked more to me than the rest of the pack simply because we were the only girls to have miraculously gone through this transformation.

Jacob and I were back to our normal best friend selves. But we were closer at times. We weren't exactly what you would call boyfriend and girlfriend. The rest of the pack usually joked that we acted like an old married couple. I wasn't sure exactly what you would consider us two but I knew that I was in love with him but I wasn't ready for anything serious this soon.

Everything was pretty much going smoothly, well as smoothly as it can for a pack of werewolves. The volturi were not after me anymore since technically they thought I was dead. I had been able to talk to René and Charlie. Sam had come up with a story for me. It was something about a guy I had gotten involved with and somehow he was involved with some people and well let's just say, that I had to go into the witness protection program.

I know it was so far fetched that even I didn't believe it. But thankfully my parents didn't ask too many questions. They just seemed happy that I was still alive and not dead. I don't even think that they actually listened to my explanation.

I had, to my dismay found out that the Cullen's had in fact moved out of town. I didn't bother asking to where they had gone because it was probably a lie and frankly I didn't care. But too soon things started to change for the worse. Two new vampires had taken to hunting near by. It was something we could handle easily but they had not come and attacked our people and they were not ravages. They seemed to know how to control themselves so for the most part we left them to there business. But then we started to sniff out their scent out on our turf. The first time I came upon them I didn't know what to do.

I was by myself, just running through the forest in the middle of the day. They were minding their own business, swimming in that small stream behind the Cullen's house. I watched from afar as they splashed around. I knew the older male had seen me but he did not move away from his daughter seeing that I had not taken a step towards them. They acted almost like father and daughter. Now being this close to them I saw how much their features were alike. Besides the obvious ones that marked them for what they were.

The girl had jet black hair that fell down to her shoulders. It was straight and seemed to frame her round childlike face perfectly. She didn't seem to be any older that 11. The man was older. He looked to be around his mid 30's. He also had the same jet black hair but his was curly and it was a bit long. His face was more chiseled and looked more angled. They both had the same pale, granite skin and red penetrating eyes.

While I watched them I could feel a tugging at my heart just thinking about kids. I couldn't even imagine having a family anymore or finding someone to marry. I turned and ran in the opposite direction away from the girl and the man.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH.10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

_Sorry guys that I didn't update the last chapter sooner. I just had a whole lot going on, work wise that is. Because of that I decided to update chp. 10 sooner than I had planned. The last chapter was a bit boring, I know. So hopefully this one is a bit better or at least the story gets better. Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys rock._

By the time I got back to Sam's house to see if he had any orders for us these thoughts of family were long gone from my mind. I stepped inside the house and everyone was already there.

"Finally you got here. We were just waiting for you so we could go hunting." Quil said with a sly smile.

"What's the news?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"This morning a murder was reported. I talked to Charlie and he told me some details. It seems that one of our little vampires killed a young man and women in their early 20's." Sam said. A growl came from deep inside my chest.

"Calm down Bella. We'll get them." Paul said patting me on the shoulder.

"No, it's not that." I said shaking his hand off. "I had them in my grasps just seconds ago. I saw them out there by the…by the Cullen's house. They were swimming in the creek behind it. I could have killed them but they were playing like a family and…and I just left them." I let out an angry sigh and then I growled, "I'm such and idiot." Everyone looked at me not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Bella. We are going to get them one way or another." Jacob said hugging me close to his body. I inhaled the sweet musky, woody scent that was my Jacob. I pulled away and said, "Well let's go get them." We could easily take these two vampires. We went after them that second not waiting for them to be able to go hunting again. We found them still playing in that stream. We first surrounded them and then one by one came out growling.

At first they seemed to ignore us but then the man started to get defensive. He stood in front of the little girl and growled right back at each one of us. Paul was the first to attack and the man met him halfway in the air. The little girl screamed out, "daddy!" Sam lunged at her but without even thinking I lunged at Sam and pushed him away from her. A loud ferocious growl erupted from me.

"STOP!" I yelled at the rest of the pack. Paul paused right as he was about to take a swipe at the man's face. The young girl seemed to be dry sobbing and the man stood there waiting for the blow from Paul's to wipe of his face. He was trapped with no way to get out. He was under Paul's paw with his back right against the bark of a tree.

"We can't do this. That's her father and she is just a child." I said to the rest of the pack.

"No she isn't. She is a cold blooded killer. Don't you see that?" Sam said to me. I read his thoughts and I could see that nothing I said would change his mind.

"Fine…but if you are going to kill them I will be have no part in it." I said and ran back the way I had come. Even before I had gone two steps I heard the screams of the little girl as she was killed by the rest of the werewolves. I could feel the salty tears running down my face and staining my fur. I knew that I would always remember the horrible screams of that little girl.

I kept running though, hoping that if I did I would be able to erase those horrible screams that had emitted from her. I didn't understand how I could be considered a good person when I was supposed to kill something like a child. Maybe she was considered a killer but she was a kid, and she had the right to live as much as anyone else did. What right did I have to decide if she could live or die? Everyone makes mistakes and everyone deserved a second chance.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH.11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

I needed to sleep and just not think for a couple of hours. I ran back to Jake's house, stopping at a nearby drug store to buy me some sleeping pills. I chugged down some pills and lay down on the couch to let sleep over take me. I could still feel the tears that had dried on my skin but I didn't bother to wash them off. Before I knew it I was in the land of sleep.

16 hours later.

I woke up feeling better than I had in weeks. I saw Jake asleep at the foot of the couch with his head leaning against the wall and his back against the couch. I kissed him lightly on the lips and stood up to get cleaned up. Even though I was mad at them for killing the two vampires in the forest, I couldn't really blame them. They had done it to keep the human's safe. But I still couldn't erase the little girls face from my mind. I stepped inside the restroom and took a shower to get ready for the day. When I came back out I was met with Jacob standing there and a plate full of food.

"What's the occasion?" I said with a smile. His eyes traveled up and down my body, probably imagining something that he would get slapped for.

"I just wanted to surprise you. After that little present I got when you woke up I thought maybe I should return the favor." He said smiling his real smile. I had been noticing that he now would smile with the smile I loved. Not the smile that reminded me of the detached cold-hearted Jake.

"Thanks Jake, but you should be resting." I said scolding him lightly.

"I already did. Don't worry about me." he said. I sighed, not sure how I would be able to drive it into his skull that he needed to rest so we could patrol tonight.

"Okay how about we eat this in front of the TV after I get dressed and then take a nap?" I asked him hoping he would be okay with this plan. He rolled his eyes and said, "okay, mom." I stepped around him and went into Jake's room to get some clothes with a smile on my face.

I was happy that I had somehow twisted it so we could both get what we wanted. I got dressed in my favorite pair of sweats and threw on a phoenix sweatshirt. My hair was still wet so I just left it down. When I walked out Jake was already sitting on the couch munching on a sandwich. He didn't seem to notice me since he was paying close attention to whatever was being shown on TV. I walked over to him and snuggled close to him. He smiled down at me and kept watching the TV. I liked this part of living here. I could be close to Jake without having to worry about anyone watching over us every second.

He kissed the top of my head and my mind seemed to wander back to the time when I would sit with Edward on Charlie's couch. My heart yearned to be with him but I knew he was probably with someone else and I loved Jacob with all I had. I tried to think about something other than the Cullen's. But it was as if my mind had pushed these thoughts to the back of my mind and they had been building and I could not restrain them any longer.

I missed them all for different reasons and no matter how much I tried to deny it they would always be a part of my life. I needed to stop thinking about them. I looked up at my Jacob and could not think of another place that I'd rather be than here.

I placed my hand on the crook of Jake's head and leaned in to kiss him. He entwined his hand in my hair and placed his other hand on my lower back pushing me closer to him. It seemed as if every molecule in my body was buzzing. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I pushed myself closer against Jake. I needed every part of myself to be touching him. He picked me up in his arms and I opened my eyes for a second and saw that he was caring me towards his bedroom. We had never gone this far because I always stopped him before but now I didn't. I was ready to be Jacob's in every way.

(Very X-rated stuff if you know what I mean wink wink .)

Jake was twirling a strand of my hair between his fingers. I looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted out before I could really think. He looked down into my eyes and smiled.

"Hmmm I'm thinking about how beautiful you look." He said trying to make me smile. I blushed and said, "No, come on be serious"

"I am being serious Bella." He said a frown pulling at his lips.

"I love you." I said and smiled when I realized how true those words were.

"I love you too Bella." He said and placed a tender kiss upon my lips. I didn't want to get up but in a half hour we would need to join the rest of the pack and go patrol.

"I'm going to take a shower, ill be right back." I said getting up from bed. I picked up Jacob's shirt from the ground and slipped it on. I got up and made sure that everything was covered. I heard a small growl from behind me. I turned and looked at Jake. He had a smile plastered on his face and he had a wicked look in his eye.

"What?" I asked as I looked down at myself.

"You do not know how good you look in my shirt." He replied, his voice sounding even huskier than usual. I smiled and walked out the door. I couldn't believe that I had just done that with Jake. It seemed surreal. But I was happy that my first time had been with him. I quickly took my shower and came back out with Jake's shirt still on my naked body. I walked into Jake's room to find him gone. I wondered where he had gone to but I pushed the thought away and went into the closet to get some clothes. I felt two hands wind their way across my stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

CH

**CH. 12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

"We need to go patrolling." I said. Jake ignored me and began to trail kisses down my neck to my shoulders. I unwillingly pulled away trying to ignore the fat that Jake was watching me as I changed. I turned back around and Jake was pouting but he a hint of mischief in his eyes. I walked up to him and hugged him. He put his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

I could hear his heart beat beneath my ear. It soothed me, reminding me of a lullaby. Before I could stop it, tears formed in my eyes. Memories of sleeping in Edwards arms as he hummed my sweet lullaby clouded my head.

"Bells," Jake said putting his hand under my chin and pulling my face up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and wiped the tears away roughly from my face. He pulled me towards the bed and sat down with me sitting across his lap. He grabbed my hand, putting them in my lap and began to wipe away my tears with his thumb.

"Bella," he said and waited until I looked up into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked once I had. "It's nothing." I said sniffling and trying to block out the memories of Edward holding me. Jacob gave me a look that said, "I know you better that to believe that." I looked away from his knowing eyes and looked at the digital clock on the dresser table.

"Holy crap. We need to get out and start patrolling." I said. I began to walk out the door but Jake pulled me back by the arm. He looked at me, pleading with his eyes for me to tell him what was up. I stepped toward him and softly pushed my lips against his.

"Thanks for caring but we really have to go. Let's talk about this later." I said smiling even when I wanted to cry. Yes, it was true that Jake was my life now. He was the person, well werewolf that I had imprinted upon but that didn't mean that in some part of my heart I still didn't miss Edward. He sighed frustrated but let it go. He knew there was no point in arguing with me now. Everything was perfect that night. There didn't seem to be any sign of anything abnormal.

That's how it was for a while. Soon we faced Laurent and Victoria but we took care of them easily not even getting a scratch. For about 26 years nothing happened. The pack stayed the same and we didn't really have anyone new join us. I was grateful for this simply because I didn't want anyone else having to give up their dreams to protect our people.

I never found out quiet how I had ended up becoming a werewolf and it didn't really matter anymore. About 10 years after I had found out about my being a werewolf, Charlie died of kidney failure. About two years after that Seth found his Ashley and got married to her the following year. She was a very lovely girl, a bit out there but she was perfect for him.

Jared found Kim, once he had laid eyes on her, he never looked away. She was very shy but I liked her a lot.

Leah had found her own mate. He was a tall blonde handsome man by the name of David. He never really talked much when he was around us but he loved Leah and that's all that mattered.

Quil had gotten married to Claire, and Sam and Emily had also. Embry had gotten married to Candice who he had met at the local community college. Paul had married Abby a young outspoken girl. Jake and I had gotten married about the same time as Seth and Ashley.

No one in La Push seemed to question the fact that none of the 'protectors' as they called us, seemed to age except for our spouses.

Emily was the first one to get pregnant having Shawn who was a year older than Marissa, Paul and Abby's daughter. They ended up getting together and going off to college in Wisconsin. Shawn was the exact opposite of his father. He was more of the class clown. He had short brown hair that he had taken to spiking, blue eyes and more of a child like roundness to his face even as he got older.

Marissa was more like Abby than Paul but we had all noticed that she had the same temper as her father which has never been a good thing. She had her mother's erratic curly out of control hair, her dad's brown eyes, and beautiful russet skin.

Jared and Kim had a girl named Roxy short for Roxanne, who was born a couple months after Marissa. Roxy was the punk; she had never liked playing with dolls or dressing up. So it was no surprise when she started listening to punk music and getting into trouble. That is until Jared set her straight saying he would take away her music if she didn't end up getting her act together. Roxy had straight blonde hair which she had died black with red streaks in it, brown eyes, and full lips. Roxy had ended up leaving for New York to be a journalist.

When Roxy was around 9, Jared and Kim had a little boy named Dean. The day he was born she had acted like her mom's little helper. But he died when he was 10, in a car crash. It had been very tragic for everyone.

Denise was born was born about a year after Roxy. She was the daughter of Leah and David. Denise left to go to college in California. Denise had been the quiet, studious and very shy. She had brown eyes, long black hair which she usually kept out of her face in a ponytail, and thin lips. You could almost always find her with her nose stuck in a book.

They were all in their 20's. None of them had had our curse and everyone in the pack had been relieved at this.

Then Vincent, Damien and Natalie were born all in the same day. Vincent is Quil and Claire's son and Natalie is Embry and Candice's daughter.

Damien is my son. He had his father's jet black hair and he was like an exact replica of younger Jake. Except that he had my chocolate brown eyes and my pale skin. He was not at all clumsy like me.

About twelve years after Damien, Vincent and Natalie were born Seth and Ashley had a little girl named Mia.

Now Vincent, Damien and Natalie were all 15. They still knew nothing about what they could become or what we were. I prayed they never had too.


	13. Chapter 13

CH

**CH. 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Bella's POV**

Damien was sitting on the couch watching Naruto with Natalie and Vincent. During the commercials they argued over what they would do differently if they were on that show. I chuckled as Natalie hit Vincent playfully on the arm for saying he would kill the character she wanted to be.

"Guys, dinner." I said as I set down the food on the table. I heard the click of the TV being turned off and chatter about the episode. It sounded so normal that for a second I forgot about what I did every night.

"Where's dad?" asked Damien as he sat down.

"He's getting ready to go out." I said.

"Are you going out too, mom?" he asked. I avoided the question and set plates in front of Natalie and Vincent.

"This looks delicious aunt Bella." Natalie said. I smiled and turned towards the refrigerator filling three glasses with orange juice.

"Vincent your parent's called me and said that you can spend the night and your dad will pick you up in the morning." I said.

"Yes!" cried out both Vincent and Damien.

"I'll be dropping you off at your house Natalie, on our way to the meeting." I said not looking at them.

"Okay." She said. I was a bad liar and now that they were older they could see more easily through my lies.

"Again?" asked Vincent his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full and yes, again Vincent." I said and sighed.

"Can we go to the meeting?" Vincent asked.

"No."

"Why can't we ever go?" asked Damien.

"Because this meeting is for the adults." I replied

"You always say that." Damien replied looking annoyed.

"I'm going to go get changed." I said walking out of the room. I went to go take a shower and then came out putting on a wife beater and sweat pants. I slipped into some sandals and began to brush my hair. I heard the sound of the TV and heard the kids laughing about something that had happened on the show.

Jake came up behind me, "hmm you smell like strawberries." He said and kissed my cheek.

"We should go soon." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Or we could just stay home." Jake said raising his eyebrow. I blushed, "Jake the kids are in the living room."

"And?" he asked picking me up. He put me on the bed and began to tickle me.

"No Jake! Stop!" I said screaming and laughing all at the same time. He put his lips on mine so I would stop screaming out. He began to rub his hands all over my body and a low moan escaped from the back of my throat.

"Mom, dad, it's nine." Damien screamed. I pushed Jake away and sat up fixing my hair.

"Jake, you are way too good with your hands." I said breathing hard.

"I know." He said smiling at me. I glared at him but his smile did not waver.

"I love you." He said and I pouted, crossing my hands over myself looking at the ground.

"Aww Bella, come on don't be like that." He said worried that I was mad at him. I didn't look up at him. He reached out his hand and placed it on my cheek, turning my head towards him. He kissed me lovingly and I couldn't help but smile.

"See now that's what I want to see." He said as he starred at me. "You're beautiful when you smile." He said as if it was a fact. I looked down blushing. "And you're just as cute pouting." He said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too, Bells." He said. I got up pulling him behind me. "Why do we even have these meeting anymore?" I asked Jake. "We will talk about that later." He said as we got closer to the living room.

"Come on Natalie, we're leaving." I said.

"Okay let me just get my purse." She said heading for the kitchen.

"What are you guys going to do while we're gone?" Jake asked the guys. They both shrugged and kept watching the movie. Natalie came back with her bag over her shoulder.

"Bye guys." She said. They both got up and hugged her goodbye. I kissed Damien on the head and Jake ruffled both Vincent and Damien's hair.

"Don't wait up." Jake said winking at Damien and Vincent as we left.


	14. Chapter 14

CH

**CH. 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

_**AN:**__ hey guys, I know I haven't updated so much and I'm really sorry about it. I just haven't been in the writing mood. I've had a lot on my mind for the past couple of weeks. I hope that everyone reading is still interested in my stories. This story is almost over and I can't promise that this will have a happy ending. I don't know how I'm going to end this story but I like where it's going. I was asked how Bella became a werewolf. And I would answer that question but many of you would probably be angry by my answer. So go ahead and make your own assumptions. It's not that important to the overall story how she became one. _

**Damien's POV**

I waited until I heard the car drive away before turning towards Vincent. "Hey what do you think they do at those meetings anyways?" I asked.

"Probably talk about their lame jobs." Vincent replied.

"Do you want to follow them?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

We got up off the couch and made our way outside. We cut across the woods. If you went through here you could make the ten minute trip to Uncle Sam's house in 2 minutes. We snuck up to the window which was open just a crack and waited for my parents to get there. Everyone was already sitting in the living room and it looked so small with Sam, Paul, Quil, Seth, Leah, and Jared all crammed inside there. I heard my parents car coming closer and we crouched down lower hiding behind some bushed. They got out of the car laughing and walked inside the house without even knocking.

"Finally you got here." Sam said getting up as they walked inside the door.

"Okay let's get to business." he said and rubbed his hands together.

"We haven't had any business in years." Uncle Embry said.

"Actually tonight we do." Uncle Quil said seriously. Everyone turned towards him, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Paul asked.

"I was running this morning. You know my usual mid day run around the border line and I found one of them." He said. "Well more like she found me. She was waiting there." He said.

"Who?" Mom asked her eyes wary.

"The small one of the clan of bloodsuckers." He said hate radiating from his voice.

"There back?" mom asked angrily and slammed her fist down on the coffee table. It broke under the force from her fist. _WOW mom's strong._

"Oh I'm so sorry Emily." She said, "I'll pay to get you another one." Emily smiled and said, "Don't worry about it Bella." I knew my mom would end up paying Emily or getting her a new coffee table.

"No, I insist." Mom said. Emily just nodded, Quil cleared his throat and the attention went back to him.

"She asked if we could meet them tonight." He said and ran his hand through his hair.

"No." mom said "absolutely not. I don't care what they want we will not meet them." Dad rubbed his hand on mom's back trying to get her to calm down. She put her face in her hands. And then Uncle Sam spoke up, "I think we should meet them just to check what they want." He said. Mom sighed frustrated.

"Fine." She said into her hands making her voice sound muffled.

"I think we should all go." said Embry. Everyone nodded and got up going into the back yard. I could tell my mom was reluctant to go but still she stood and walked out behind the rest of them. Emily stayed inside and watched them leave. Vincent and I crouched low again into the bushes and watched as they walked into the trees. We heard the crunch of leaves and tree branches and then complete silence. We looked at each other not being able to understand what had just happened.

"Let's follow them." I mouthed and Vincent nodded walking towards the trees. The farther we went inside the darker it got. Soon we couldn't even see more than two feet in front of us but somehow I knew we were going the right way. I could smell mom and dad as if they were right next to me. Then in the silence we hear a coughing like bark and we both jumped surprised looking around us trying to figure out what that had come from.


	15. Chapter 15

CH

**CH. 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Bella's POV**

I looked at my new family, this is where I belonged. I knew this was true. I loved these guys like my own siblings.

"Aw we love you too Bella." Paul said making fun off me and smirking.

"Very funny Paul." I said rolling my eyes but not being able to keep the smile of my face. I pushed him and he braked out a laugh.

"Ha you sound like a dying seal." Jared said laughing himself.

"Yeah well…you're whipped." Paul replied thinking about how Jared acted around Kim.

"Nice come back." Embry said being sarcastic. We all laughed, and then stopped to catch our breaths.

"Okay, okay we need to be serious." Quil said and then busted out laughing himself which in turn made us start laughing again. Finally when he had composed ourselves enough we ran again. When we got to the small clearing at the border line, the leeches had yet to arrive so the guys changed and sat around playing cards.

I looked up admiring the glow from the moon. It looked peaceful sitting up there in the sky untouched. I felt Jake's hand wind their way across my torso and his chin rest on the top of my head. We stood there waiting for like what seemed forever. Then suddenly I could hear running and a sickly sweet scent reached my nose. My nose itched as if I had allergies.

Everyone stood up and came to stand beside Jake and me. I moved from under Jake and stood next to him. Seth was beside me and beside him stood Quil, then Jared, Paul, Leah, Embry and finally Sam. We stood side by side ready to face these monsters. They all appeared looking as beautiful as the first time I had seen them.

First Alice came out with Jasper standing next to her. Esme and Carlisle came out next and then it was Emmett and Rosalie. I held my breath and waited as Edward came out holding the hand of some girl. I let it go in a 'woosh' not knowing what to say. I felt a little jealous seeing him with someone new. I wondered if this was the Samantha he had told me about.

"Bella?" Alice asked stunned. I smiled but I bet it came out as a tight grimace. The smell would take some getting use too.

"How are you alive?" Carlisle asked astounded. I could feel his eyes trailing over my body to see how this was possible.

"It's not important. We are here because you asked us here. What business did you want with us?" I asked indifferently.

"We…um wanted the pack to meet the newest member of our family." Carlisle said a little embarrassed. We all looked at her. She had curly blonde hair that reached her shoulders, an oval shaped face, almond shaped eyes, and thin pouty lips.

"What's the bloodsuckers' name?" I asked.

"Samantha." She said looking at me angrily.

"Oh you're Samantha. Fantastic." I said smiling. I looked around at the pack and they snickered.

"Who are you?" she said defensively.

"Oh I'm just Bella." I said smiling. Carlisle spoke up again, "We actually wanted to make sure that the treaty is still intact." He said.

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"We decided to move back." Rosalie said. I looked at Sam and he stepped forward.

"Fine." He said.

"She's kind of a bitch." I heard Samantha whisper. I looked at her mad.

"What did you just say?" I asked shaking slightly.

"Nothing." she said.

"You know, I bet Edward or the rest of your precious family hasn't told you who I am." I said. She starred back at me not saying anything.

"Well just so you know. I was Edward's girlfriend, his first love. You're his second choice." I said.

**A/N: **_I know I know how could Edward possibly love anyone but Bella? Well in my story he does. I hate Samantha by the way but she is what she is. This story finally has a plot line, for the ending I mean. Not sure how many more chapters I will write but it's going to be over soon but not before something way weird happens. Next chapter will be in Damien's POV. Yaay, I'm so happy that I know where it's going. I've been pulling my hair out trying to figure out what was going to happen next. Thanks everyone for the reviews. _


	16. Chapter 16

CH

**CH. 16**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Damien's POV**

Then out of nowhere I heard mumbling. We creped up to them and I strained my ears to hear the voices. I could see mom and dad. And then next to them were the rest of my uncles and my aunt Leah. I looked past them and saw the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

There was a small pixie like girl, she had her hands in front of her and she had a smile on her face. Her eyes never left my mom, she looked at her as if she blinked my mom would disappear before her. She looked pretty cool with her spiky black hair and next to her stood a guy with blonde hair. He had a strained look on his face that made me feel like he could feel all the anger from everyone.

Then, came a woman that looked like someone that you could easily go up to and talk to. She had brown hair, and she also starred at mom but she looked at her like she was her long lost daughter. Next to her was a guy that looked like he was the leader.

Then there was a girl that looked like she could have been the blonde guy's twin sister. She was beautiful in that sports illustrated model kind of way. Next to her stood a massive guy that just looked plain scary. Then there was a guy and girl. The girl, I automatically did not like. She seemed kind if stuck up. The guy though seemed pretty cool with his laid back attitude.

"What's the bloodsuckers' name?" I heard mom ask. Vincent and I looked at each other. We had never heard anyone use that as an insult.

"Samantha." She said looking pissed.

"Oh you're Samantha. Fantastic." Mom said and I could hear the smile on her face. Everyone snickered and the Samantha girl seemed to stiffen at their snickers.

"Who are you?" she asked my mom.

"Oh I'm just Bella." Mom said.

The doctor looking guys said, "We actually wanted to make sure that the treaty was still intact." He seemed a bit uncomfortable. It was awkward to see him this way. He didn't look like the type of guy that would ever be uncomfortable. He seemed more of the in control kind of person.

Vincent nudged me and said, "Do you know anything about this?" I shushed him and did not take my eyes off of what was happening before me.

"Why?" my mom said angrily and it scared me hearing her that angry. I had never heard her get that angry.

"We decided to move back." the blonde girl that stood next to the big guy said. Mom looked at Sam and he said, "Fine." They all nodded and then my mom looked at Samantha again.

"What did you just say?" she said her voice dripping with anger.

"Nothing." the girl replied.

"You know I bet Edward hasn't told you who I am." She said. The girl didn't say anything, but I knew that this guy named Edward hadn't said anything to her about my mom.

"Well just so you know. I was Edward's girlfriend, his first 'love'" she said and snickered the word love. "You are his second choice." The Sam girl barred her teeth and a growl erupted from her mouth. I almost peed my pants hearing that noise come from someone like her. Her face contorted in anger and I saw as she was about to jump on my mom.

Before I could even think I ran out of the trees screaming, "WATCH OUT MOM!" Everyone turned towards me. I heard a couple of curses.

"Damien, what the hell are you doing here?" Mom said looking at me. I shrugged looking down at the ground. Everyone stood around and I saw that the girl was being held back by the bronze haired dude.

"Vincent you should come out now." The bronze haired dude said and I looked at him wondering how he knew his name. I cursed the Samantha girl under my breath.

"Watch your language." Mom said scolding me.

"But she- I –she was about to hit you." I said. Mom just kept glaring at me and I sighed defeated, "sorry mom."

"You idiot." Vincent said when he was close enough to me to whisper it without being overheard.

"Have you two been listening the whole time?" dad asked.

We both nodded looking down at our shoes. The pale people in front of us were still standing there starring at what was happening with curious gazes.

"Leave, this is none of your concern." Uncle Sam said to them.

They turned and left but not before the small pixie like girl and the women that looked like someone from a fairy tale walked up to mom, there nose's scrunched up a bit in distaste and said, "Bella, we have missed you. You and your family should join us for dinner sometime." My mom nodded her head but I saw that she wasn't really planning on going over to their house to eat dinner.

The small pixie like girl spread out her hands as if she was going to hug my mom but then thought better of it and waved. They both walked away with the rest of them. They all walked away but not before I noticed that the bronze haired guy looked at my mom one more time, before leaving with the Samantha girl draped over his arm.

**A/N:** _Just got done with exams, which I am so happy about. I don't know if I will be updating faster now that its summer time because finally I got myself a job. Well I am going in for training and hopefully I have it for the rest of the summer. That would be fantastic. I really want to save up for something. Maybe a car, or a new wardrobe, or just for when I go to college since that's only about two years away. Oh there is a great author I recommend you read. Her name is vjgm. Her stories are very funny. I stayed up late last night to finish one of her stories which I found hilarious._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**Damien's POV **

"We're going to have to tell them." said my dad trying to rationalize with my mom.

"No." she said standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her small body. A flash of seeing my mom brake the table in Emily's house came to mind. I looked at her arm trying to see if she had bruised it or hurt it in any ways. It surprised me to see that it looked perfectly normal. Dad walked up to mom and hunched down till he was eye level with her.

"Bella, we have to tell them. The others were oblivious to what was happening, that's why we were able to hide it from them. But these guys are to smart for their own good. Sooner or later they will find out." he said. Mom was wavering; I could see it in her eyes. She sighed, and I turned my head as dad kissed mom.

It had always surprised me how much they loved each other. The intensity of their love was like nothing I had ever seen before. Well I had, all the guys seemed to love they wives like that. Their gazes and how they showed their love, was mind boggling. Like the sun set and rose because of their love, or the soul purpose for them being was because of their spouse._** A/N: I know, for you ExB fans sorry but this is how my story is.**_

"Fine but you two go get Natalie. She should be here. I'm sure you two will tell her all about this so she might as well hear it first hand herself." she said not taking her eyes of my dad. It looked like she almost wanted him to change his mind and say that this was a bad idea. Vincent got up, pulling me by my shirt sleeve.

We had taken a couple steps towards Natalie's house, when Vincent turned towards me, "Why is everyone freaking out?" he asked. I shrugged lost in thought. I was trying to piece everything together.

My mom was so fragile and small looking and yet she had broken the table. Then all my uncles had moved through the forest silently when they should have at least been a crunch of their feet meeting the forest ground. Vincent interrupted my though process, "That blond girl was hot! And did you see the guy next to her, he was HUGE!" he said. "Yeah." I said weakly. That brought up a can of new questions.

How had they all looked so inhumanly beautiful? And why had they been walking through the woods without even so much as any camp gear? Why did they feel the need to introduce "Samantha" to my family? Why had Samantha tried to attack my mom? How had that loud roar that had clearly belonged to an animal emitted from her throat? I shivered as I thought of what she could have possibly done to my mom. I pushed the thoughts away as we knocked on the door.

Natalie opened the door in her pajamas. She wore small dark blue shorts and a wife beater. "Hey guys what's up?" she asked, stepping back so they could walk inside. "My mom wants to talk to us at the house. Your dads there." I said.

"Hold on." she said, running of to get dressed. A couple minutes later she came back with her mom at her heels.

"What's wrong? What happened?" aunt Candice said, a hint of hysteria in her voice. Her small dark eyes darted back and forth between Vincent and me.

"Nothing, Aunt Candice, we just need to all meet at Damien's house." Vincent spoke up. She relaxed but she still was a bit tense. She ushered us forward and out the door, not even stopping to lock the door. We got to my house in no time. When we walked in we noticed that everyone was there inside our small little cramped living room.

"Sit down." My mom said pointing to the couch in front of her. Aunt Candice went to stand beside uncle Embry. He kissed her lightly on the lips, saying hello and then became intent on listening to what my mom had to say.

Mom sat in front of us in a small wooden chair. She looked so small in it. She looked nothing like the mom I knew. The mom I knew was strong willed and always in control. This mom sitting before me seemed, timid, tired, lost, and almost afraid. I sat down on the far left, Nat sat in the middle and Vincent sat on the other side of her.

"Where to begin?" my mom asked herself, braking the silence. She looked down at her hand and sighed. As she did so I could see the worn out and tired person my mom really was. "I think you should start from when you met them." Uncle Sam said. She sighed yet again and rubbed her neck.

"When I was 17, I moved down here to Forks to live with your granddad Charlie. I met the Cullen's at school and fell in love." She said wincing as she spoke the last sentence. Dad leaned towards her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"His name was Edward Cullen… do you guys remember the old Quileute legends your father's told you about when you were younger?" she asked. We all nodded. How could we forget? We had pretended to be the heroic characters of the stories so many times during our childhood.

"Those stories are real." She said and waited for us to react.

"No, they can't be real." I said speaking up first. "Vampires aren't real you told me that when I was like 5." I said.

"Trust me, Damien, sweetie, there real." She said looking straight at me, her gaze never wavering. My head was spinning, she was being serious but this couldn't be real.

"So… that means that…were-…werewolf's are real too?" Natalie asked. She was the only one that was sitting with out her jaw on the floor out of all three of us. My mom nodded again.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" I asked shocked.

"Well, you were kids, how were we suppose to know that you three would keep the secret?" she said and I knew she was right. I looked around at everyone sitting around in the living room.

"So why are you telling us this?" Vincent voiced my unspoken question.

"Hold on, let me finish." Mom said holding her hands up at our eagerness to learn more.

"The Cullen's that were like my second family were vampires." She said. She rushed on not waiting for us to speak up.

"I didn't care that my boyfriend was a vampire, or even his family was, for that matter. When I was with him one afternoon, a stupid leech tried to kill me." she said and I squeezed my hands into fists. I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to hurt my mom. She cared so much about others.

"The Cullen's saved me, and then on my birthday I got attacked by one of the Cullen members. I, being clumsy, got a paper cut. They left after that. Edward told me that he didn't love me, and just simply left." I noticed that my dad tensed and his eyes were blazing with hate.

"The people you saw out there in the clearing were the same Cullen's that had left me. You can fill Natalie on what happened there later. All I have told you is the truth. We are the protectors of this land. We are the werewolf's that keep out the leeches from our territories." My eyes widened in shock. No, this couldn't be possible.

"Wow." Vincent said beside me.

"So everyone is a werewolf?" Natalie asked looking at every single person in the room.

"Well no." Uncle Sam said standing up. "Candice, Ashley, Emily, Abby, Claire, David, and Kim aren't werewolves."

"How?" I asked.

"You see it is passed down through blood. Jared, Quil, Bella, Jake, Paul, Leah, Seth, Embry and I all have ancestors that had the…gene." He said.

"So we could be werewolves too?" Natalie spoke up.

"Well the boys have more of a chance of changing than you do Nat. Bella, and Leah are special case's. We had been told that women never went through the change." I looked at my mom trying to imagine her as a werewolf but I simply couldn't.

"Could we see?" Nat asked timidly, her eyes darting back and forth between everyone.

"I don't know." Sam said turning back to the adults, so they could voice their thoughts on the matter. He first looked at my dad, and dad looked down at my mom. She sighed yet again for the hundredth time that night.

"No absolutely not, it's one thing to tell them what we are and another one entirely to show them. I don't want to show them. Well…just not yet." she said looking up at Sam. One by one they all agreed with her and dad had no choice but to agree with mom. I relaxed a bit. I didn't want to see them like that. I was having a hard time even trying to imagine my parents in that way.

I had always been told that these vampires and werewolves were not real and now they just wanted me to change my mind like that? It wasn't possible. Nat, Vincent and I asked question after question about the whole thing. We got straight forward answers. Well at least I thought so.

By the time we were finished with the interrogation, it was way past midnight and it would soon be sun up. The couples started to leave as did Nat with her parents and Vincent with his. I went to bed after everyone left. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that they were werewolves.

_**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's just that I had to go in for surgery and then I was working and it made me tired since I wasn't used to it and all. Then, my computer decides to be a pain in the butt and the internet wouldn't connect. Anyways I hope I can get the next chapter up sometime next week. Probably won't happen since I'm like always working or just sleeping. :D**_

_**RoseXred**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Unknown POV**

I peaked at her from behind the curtain. Even from here, I could smell her mouth watering scent. I noticed a mutt near her. He seemed overly protective of her for some odd reason. Maybe that was his daughter, but she didn't seem to have the gene in her blood. She did not reek of mutt like many of them did. He seemed a bit distracted, and I was thankful for this. If he hadn't been so distracted by the women standing next to him, he would only to easily have found me. As she flipped her hair, brushing it with her fingers to put it up in a neat ponytail, her scent hit me. My mouth watered with access venom. I gulped it down; I wasn't ready to attack just yet. I needed to wait. It would be stupid to just run out there and attack her in broad daylight, with a mutt standing not even two feet away from her.

This was a game for me, and now I had just found my new play thing. This would be a challenge. The mutts never usually ran alone so if one was here, there must be more, close by. I looked around hoping that they were just around the corner. I just wanted a peek at them. I wanted to see what I was up against. As they say, the more the merrier. This would be a great game, trying to go after a human that was well protected. We would have to see just how much they cared for her existence.

I flinched as I heard someone yell. "NAT!" I turned as did she in the direction of the call. Two boys ran towards her with a bag in their hands. I noticed as it wiggled a bit, and they had to fight a bit in order to keep it in their arms. She turned towards her parents and whispered something that I couldn't even catch. They both nodded at the same time and she ran off in their direction. Once they met, they started talking. I drowned out their voices and focused only on her. I didn't care about their idiotic conversation.

Her small lips were beautiful as was the rest of her. Her figure to the normal eye would have been more childlike but to me the curves of her hips and breast were showing clearer than anything else. I could almost imagine her body pressed up against mine and I shivered involuntarily. I wondered vaguely if I would be able to stop myself from killing her once I started. I turned from the window. I needed to plan, I needed time. She would be mine.

**Natalie's POV**

"Guys, why did you have to scream my name all the way from over here?" I asked as I got closer.

"We found this over there by the house." They said in unison. I peaked inside the bag to find a small puppy. It was a golden retriever. I reached out to pet him and then thought better of it and drew my hand back.

"Are you sure he's safe?" I asked worriedly.

They both nodded their heads. "He wouldn't hurt a fly." Damien said stroking its small little head. The puppy closed its eyes in pleasure and leaned in to his touch.

"Well he is very cute," I said. "But we can't possibly keep him." I said looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Psh, we just got told our parents are actually werewolves, I think we get some brownie points for not freaking out about it." Vincent replied smiling.

"Plus, we have never had a dog." Damien said.

"Yeah we have, we just never noticed." I said, smiling at the thought.

"Ha-ha very funny." Damien replied sarcastically, but I saw a hint of a smirk on his face.

"So what's his name?" I asked.

"Domino." Vincent replied.

"Why Domino?" I asked, scrunching my nose in distaste.

"It's original." Damien argued in Vincent's favor. I sighed; I wasn't going to win in this argument. "Hey domino, how are you little fella?" I said petting the dog over the head. He barked and started to lick my hand. I laughed.

"Who's going to keep him?" I asked. As soon as Vincent and Damien looked away from me, I knew I was in for it. "No, no way in hell. I am not taking care of Domino." I said taking a step back. The dog was adorable, no doubt. But I was in no position to take care of a dog. I could barely take care of myself.

"Aw come on Nat," Vincent whined pulling on the back of my ponytail, "You're the only one of us who was their dad wrapped around your little finger." He said giving me his classic puppy dog eyes.

"No, don't you dare give me that look…ugh fine, ill take him, but you guys owe me one." I said, taking the dog from their hands.

"See I told you she wouldn't say no." Vincent said to Damien. I turned storming off toward the direction of my house. Ok, so what if I was a daddy's little girl. That didn't mean they could just dump Domino on my front lawn. Damn, my mom was going to kill me. I wondered vaguely if I could hide him and thought better of it. After all my dad having super hearing and a super nose would be able to notice he was there as soon as he walked inside the house.

"Wish me luck Domino. Hopefully they let you stay." I said and tucked him safely beneath my arm. "Mom, I'm home." I said as I opened up the door. I hadn't opened the door two second when Domino starts barking.

"Natalie, do not tell me you brought a dog into this house!" screamed my mom. I cringed, closing the door behind me. "Well see mom this is what happened…"

I began this long explanation when she cut me off with a wave of her hand. "You know you can't keep a dog, Natalie." She said angrily. "Why not?" I answered. Domino began to sniff my hand and I giggled despite me mom's angry look. His wet nose kept touching the skin between my thumb and forefinger, tickling it. "He is adorable." Mom said, her voice softening. I smiled, knowing she would love to have a dog but didn't have the time to actually take care of one.

"Awh, mom please can I keep him?" I said. "Well talk to your father…but I doubt he will say no to you. Ok, we will make flyers for him and put them up. If no one claims him…then I guess we can keep him." she finished, sounding defeated but I knew, I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to have a little puppy around the house. "Yes." I said, happily.

"Now wait, don't get all exited now. You have to clean up after him, feed him, and take him out for walks. He is your responsibility, ok?" she said, looking at me straight in the eyes. I nodded.

"Ok. Go wash up for dinner. Your dad should be home soon."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHP. 19**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters. **

**Unknown POV**

I paced back and forth in the small cramped room where I was staying at. I was fighting with myself. I could not seem to stop thinking about Natalie. Her scent was overcoming all my other senses. I ran to the door, tearing it away from its hinges. My feet already knowing the trip, took me to her house. The mutt was gone and would be for some time.

I walked up to her window, as she slept. She looked like an angel laying there. I could see a small dog lying at the foot of her bed. Her hair fell around her head like a halo and her hand cupped the small of her neck, the other lay beside her, draped over her side. I could see her pulse on her neck.

I could almost imagine her lovely pulse underneath my quivering lips. Watch those goose bumps rise on her skin as I drank the life from her drop by drop. I took a deep breath trying to control my body. I could feel the venom rise in my mouth and my body start to quiver in anticipation. I shook my head trying to rid my head of this image.

I watched as her bosom rose and fell slowly in her sleep. I gulped down the venom and grimaced at the taste. I watched her from outside her window. I felt like a peeping tom but I couldn't stay away. She was so beautiful, so perfect and her scent was so appealing.

I remembered the day I had met her. It had been about a month ago, she had been in the park. It was the middle of the night and there was a full moon. I had been walking trying to pass the time. It had seemed that that's all I did now. And then I saw her, her skin seemed to glow with the light from the moon. She looked up from the picture she held in her hand and she looked right at me. I could see tears on her beautiful rosy cheeks.

Before I could think my feet where caring me towards her. I sat down next to her and she sighed. We didn't say anything but it was ok. We both needed to have someone besides us just for the time being. I didn't ask about the picture, I hadn't even asked her for her name. But I remembered everything about that night like it was happening right this second, every twitch of her body, every move, every breath, every blink, and every beat of her heart.

I wondered what she saw when she looked at me. Just a regular guy, a guy that she won't even remember the face of in the morning?

I turned towards her and with my eyes traced over every curve of her face. She looked at me for a second before looking down at her hands with her cheeks turning a delicious red. I smiled hearing her heart beat quicken.

After what seemed like forever she got up and walked away. She stopped a couple steps away from me and turned around. She looked at me with her bright green eyes and smiled.

That moment had been when I had realized that every single other mindless human, was nothing. I had been searching for her. She would be able to fulfill my greatest desires.


End file.
